theislandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Profile: Jean Clairey
. - - . . . . . . . 'Character Profile: Jean Clairey' ---- . FACTION: . Irish Republican Army, FRIENDS: . :::::::: -- Captain Taylor Stoke, :::::::: -- Melanie O'Malley, :::::::: -- Kelly McKay, . . PLAYER: . NPC, CREATOR: . MickJohann, ADMIN: . IcePrincess07, PLAYER STATUS: . NPC, CHARACTER STATUS: . __, . ROLE: . ____, . FIRST APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", STORYLINES: . :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", :::: -- "__________", FINAL APPEARANCE IN STORYLINE: . "__________", . FULL NAME: . Jean __ Clairey, AKA: . -, __IN: . #'''___-___, . '''GENDER: . Female, ETHNICITY: . -, FROM: . -, HOMETOWN: . -, SPONSOR: . -, LIABLE-INDIVIDUAL: . -, LIABILITY-DEPENDANTS: . -, . ASSOCIATIONS: . Irish Republican Army, . EMPLOYMENT: . -, . ORIENTATION: . -, SPOUSE / PARTNER: . -, SO / GF / BF: . -, FAMILY: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, FRIENDS: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, :::: -- __, ASSOCIATES: . :::: -- __, :::: -- __, . . . ---- 'Physical Stats:' . -- 1000 yard stare -- PTSD . . . ---- 'Background': . Jean was an innocent and naive idealist, though a fierce proponent of the cause, she never had the fire to actively participate. That all changed when her sister was savagely attacked after moving north of the border to Ulster. She quickly ended up in the thick of things before she knew what had happened, and when her rage over her sister finally left her, she was left in horror at the blood on her hands and the things she'd been part of for the preceeding years. However she'd acquired a set of skills that had little place in the peaceful world, a fine caretaker of weapons she switched over to a role of obtaining, moving and maintaining weapons for the cause. After finally settling in to a position that didn't lay as much as stress on her, she found purpose and happiness again. But it was short-lived. While visiting her sister, Ulster Loyalists that had been in waiting, burst into the house to sieze her and her sister was killed in the process. The sight of her beloved sister falling dead snapped something inside Jean and she launched into action killing the attackers and then brutalizing their corpses. Her comrades quickly realized she was emotionally damaged in a seriously dangerous way and they arranged to send her to the Islands to get her as far away from the troubles as possible and hopefully allow her to heal. . . . ---- 'Transportation': . __________ . :::::::: -- __________, :::::::: -- __________, . . . ---- 'Housing': . __________ . . . ---- 'Weapons': . __________ . :::::::: -- 2x -- Colt M1911A1 - .'''45 ACP - Handguns, :::::::: -- 1x -- '''Sig Sauer P226 - 9x19mm - Handgun, :::::::: -- 1x -- Glock-17 - 9x19mm - Handgun, :::::::: -- 1x -- Thompson M1928A2 - .'45 ACP - Submachinegun, :::::::: -- 1x -- '''BAR '- 7.62x6_mm - Automatic Support Rifle, :::::::: -- 1x -- __ AK-47 with the metal stock, :::::::: -- 1x -- SLR, :::::::: -- 1x -- MG42, :::::::: -- 1x -- MP5, :::::::: -- 1x -- M4 Carbine, :::::::: -- 5x -- M16 Assault Rifles, :::::::: -- 4x -- sawn off shotguns, :::::::: -- 1x -- semi auto shotgun, :::::::: -- 2x -- UZI 9mm south africa version, :::::::: -- 1x -- RPG, :::::::: -- 2x -- AK47, :::::::: -- 1x -- SA80, :::::::: -- 1x -- FN P90, :::::::: -- and a couple other things. . - Colt M1911A1.jpeg|Colt M1911A1 1457.jpg|Colt M1911A1 SIG_Sauer_P226_E2_-_10rd_Magazine.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 glock_9mm.jpg|Glock-17 KA-AG-67_1_mark.jpg|M1928A1 Thompson m1918a2_bar.jpg|M1918 BAR akmsicon9ym.jpg|AK47 Metal Stock - . . . ---- '''Gallery:' . - 1385147c910e0f741363659024.jpeg 77617-29267.jpg Irish-Republican-Army-1.jpg ER507 IrishArmypinartwork.gif - . . . ---- 'Notes: . . . . . ---- . . . . . Category:IRA FACTION Category:Armed and Dangerous Category:Spies and Assassins Category:Criminals and Underworld Figures Category:CHARACTERS Category:IRISH Category:FEMALE CHARACTERS